


Civil Practices

by Westpass



Series: Insomnia A.M. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3+1, Gen, aka cracky and plotfree fic, this is westpass' brain on no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westpass/pseuds/Westpass
Summary: Three times Captain America met lawyers, and one time he didn't





	Civil Practices

**One**

Sam had been encouraging Steve to visit the VA more often. He had to admit, he liked hearing some of the stories about the U.S. winning WWII first hand. These days the country didn't even seem to declare war formally anymore, and the lack of clear purpose or patriotism was a source of frustration to him.  
He'd sit, listen, play a few rounds of poker or darts; sign autographs for them or their grandkids, if someone asked.  
One Friday afternoon, an older man he didn't recognize strolled up to the table. He was wearing a suit that looked new, and smiled at the ex-Navy officer who'd been dealing out cards for a game of five card stud. "Hey, sweetie. Want to help me lower my sails?" he asked, giving her a once-over that stopped short of respectful. "Denny Crane."

Before Steve could respond, the Navy vet snickered. "Crane, they told me about you. Ante up or not, I'm not on the menu," she retorted, sounding more amused than offended. 

The newcomer threw a couple of dollars into the pot, and without being asked, took the empty chair next to Steve. He paused, staring at Steve, his brow furrowing. "I should know your name." 

"I'm Steve Rogers."

"Denny Crane. Ex-Marine Corps." He had a firm handshake. 

They chatted for a bit. Steve discovered that Denny had been a sniper, and post-enlistment, he'd gone into law as a career. He was presently in D.C. attending a seminar on ...well, something. He wasn't sure he understood. Denny seemed to have some memory problems, the way he repeated his own name during the conversation as if he were announcing himself. Steve didn't comment on it. It wasn't as if Crane were the only veteran who'd had past and present blurred at times. 

He told Steve that he offered legal services to other vets free of charge, and insisted on giving Sam and Steve his card. "Who wouldn't want to represent Captain America?" 

"Thanks," Steve said, "though hopefully I never need a lawyer." He still took the card, tucking It away in his wallet. 

Denny waved dismissively. "Everyone hopes that. No atheists in foxholes, though. Never turn down a freebie, son. " 

He then proceeded to win the entire pot, bluffing so well that he cleaned everyone out--with nothing better than two pair. 

 

**Two**

Stark was waiting for them when the quinjet landed at the Compound. A blonde woman Steve didn't recognize was standing with them. Another of Tony's ex-flames, or ...current? Surely not. Even Tony would have more honesty(and sense of self-preservation) than to cheat on Pepper. Maybe a new PA.  
They were all tired and heartsick after Lagos. Wanda had cried silently for much of the flight home, refusing anyone's attempts to comfort or reassure her. Whatever Tony wanted this time, it could wait.  
Steve told the rest of the team to go rest, they'd debrief later. 

"Captain Rogers, I'm Christine Sullivan, from Stark Industries' legal division," the woman introduced herself. She gave him a kind smile. 

"We need to talk," Tony added. They led him to the conference room. Christine, seeing the weariness in Steve's face, urged a cup of coffee and some donuts on him first. "I used to work the night shift at a municipal court," she told him. "Believe me, I know from all-nighters and long days." 

She asked him a number of questions about Lagos, and the Avengers' mission to Nigeria. "You had no communication with the Nigerian government or local police prior to actually reaching Lagos?" she asked, swiftly jotting down notes on a pad. 

"We couldn't risk the wrong people hearing about it. We didn't involve anyone else," he replied, shrugging. It wasn't as if ordinary cops would've been able to handle Rumlow; what would be the point of informing them? 

Christine's writing stopped. "So you reported to the Nigerian authorities afterward? What did they say?" she asked. 

"Well, no, we needed to get away from there...people were upset, threatening Wanda Maximoff...."

"What--" Tony stared at him. Steve couldn't remember ever seeing the man completely speechless before, and thought it was a bit funny. He'd have to ask Friday to save the picture for him later. 

"You're joking, right? You just...left all those people in the building and nearby to fend for themselves?"

"No! Of course we waited until emergency services arrived. Really, you know we wouldn't--" 

Tony's lips pressed together. "I don't know what I know anymore," he bit off, and abruptly left the room.

Christine took a deep breath, putting her notepad aside. "Captain Rogers. I think you and Miss Maximoff should both retain attorneys. I understand what you were trying to accomplish, but your methods are infringing on laws if not outright breaking them. And her status especially--she's not a U.S. citizen. If Nigeria requests that the U.S. extradite her to face charges..."

"She didn't do anything wrong. She was trying to save lives," he argued. "We all were. " 

"This secrecy over your missions won't let anyone understand that. "

"We can't just give away our plans. If HYDRA or other terrorist organizations got wind of it...the safest hands are ours. "

"It's not either-or. Sharing some information with a few--"

Steve cut her off. "Respectfully, Miss Sullivan, I've been down that road before and it didn't work out to say the least. I'll think about what you've said, but for now, I think I'd better go check on Tony and Wanda." He tried to keep his tone polite, but he was in no mood to be lectured by an outsider. This was Avengers business; he'd handle it without someone babysitting him.

**Three**

Steve still enjoyed jogging every morning, though it was a bit more complicated doing so in NYC. He'd relocated not long after the Insight mess. People tended to misunderstand when they saw a man running, especially if he appeared to be following/chasing after a black guy or a petite, harmless-looking (HA!) young redhead.  
So he went to Central Park instead. He still got occasional sidelong looks from people, but not so often.

He ended a run by the Ramble. Taking a seat on a bench, he dug a sketchpad out of his backpack. He still enjoyed drawing, either landscapes or people. 

A gray-haired man a few hundred yards away seemed to be doing some exercises. He glanced at Steve curiously. Steve waved, and turned his attention back to the pad. He thought he'd seen the same man on the news recently, but he couldn't recall his name or any details. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he looked up, and the same man was standing right in front of him. 

"Sorry," the stranger apologized. "I know how absorbed artists get in their work." 

"Ah. It's okay." Steve nonetheless stopped drawing to free his hands, just in case... "Is there something I can do for you?" 

"I was about to ask you that. Name's Jack McCoy." He lowered his voice. " And yes, I do recognize you, Captain. I wasn't sure you were off-duty, if you take my meaning."

"I am," Steve said. "Just getting some exercise. Even 'superheroes' --" he grimaced--"need a break now and then." 

McCoy scrutinized him, and nodded. "I can see that. 'Kay. Just checking that we won't need to expect any more aliens..."he snorted. "I can't believe I'm actually saying that." 

"I could hardly believe it, and I was there," Steve said ruefully. 

He made a mental note to look up the man's name later. McCoy carried himself like someone who was used to being in charge, and his phrasing...who was 'we'? NYPD, maybe? He was too embarrassed to admit he didn't recognize the other man.

McCoy left him in peace, walking back to where his motorcycle was parked. "Is that a Harley model?" Steve called after him.

"Yamaha," McCoy called back. 

**Four**

"No." 

Lindsey McDonald blinked. He'd been watching the news for the last several hours. Wolfram and Hart expected their employees to keep informed of crucial events. Little details like 'quitting' or even having been dead for several years weren't considered valid excuses for ignorance. "No? I'd have thought Rogers would be an ideal client. He's going to need a good legal team if he wants to stay out of prison, and Stark's not going to touch him with a ten-foot pole after all that. Gets us some decent public relations boosts, and possibly an 'in' with the Avengers who sided with him." He spoke quietly, not letting himself sound argumentative or disrespectful. 

"He's off limits. That's directly from the Senior Partners. We don't work for or against him. I agree with your points, but the man's looking for a cause to die for. Even if he doesn't realize it. We've taken on clients like that before, and they have an unpleasant tendency to take people around them along for the ride when they go. There's also the matter of  
Thanos. No, someone else will have to take responsibility for helping Mr. Rogers in his cause." Marcus Hamilton shook his head. "He's certainly in need of counsel, but he's too much of a loose cannon. Even we have to have some standards." 

"All right." Lindsey shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I've officially misplaced my mind. 'Scuse me while I go look for it.


End file.
